


Identity Is Power

by Silverixx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gang!AU, M/M, Wolf88 Gang, police!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverixx/pseuds/Silverixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you witness something that you weren't supposed to see? Some might believe it to be fate - in this case, awful fate. </p>
<p>Meet Luhan, a 24 year old college student who had accidentally witnessed his sister murdered by Seoul's most notorious gang, for reasons he has no idea. They give him two options - to be killed, or to join them.</p>
<p>Meet Wu Yifan, a 24 year old officer who's currently in charge of the Wolf 88 case. However, his personal relationships soon interfere with his profession, and he has to make a decision between his soulmate and his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

The silence constantly being interrupted by shouts and sirens were the only hints that he had to make his decision. Because this was his decision, his choice. 

“Not anyone else’s.”

The unrhythmical noise of shoes hitting the dusty ground were also a hint, an even greater hint bearing the words ‘keep silent’. So he paused, leaning against a brick wall shadowed by night and trepid thoughts, and listened. The shouts were still as present as ever, but the wailing sirens had almost disappeared. That particular noise had always frightened him, even when they weren’t chasing after him. 

“I wonder why that is.”

Judging that he had a few minutes of time to act, he quickly snatched a small notebook from inside his jacket pocket, and placed it against the wall, using it as the best surface he could find. But it was quite difficult to write on, as the bumpy lines of design interfered with perfect script. The blood on his hands also interfered with his writing; the pencil kept frustratingly slipping out of his hand, and also stained the paper, preventing the white clarity required for proper functioning. Hurriedly writing a quick sentence left him with even less time to run; heart stuttering, he stuffed the notebook back into his jacket.

For it wasn’t as if the notebook itself was particularly special - it was a simple object that could be purchased at any dollar store, one that would not cause any suspicion whatsoever. However, the content was a different story. 

Panting, he hesitated only thirty more seconds before running again, dodging scraps of trash and half empty cans on the darkened ground. He ran like this for a while - it was almost impossible to determine the exact time. Suddenly he tripped, assumingly over a can by the sound and pattern of fall, and fell on his hands, as he was swift enough to do so.

Letting out a soft grunt, he stood up and continued to run again, not bothering to inspect his injured hands. They were no doubt a sick color comprised of red and brown mixed together. But it wasn’t as if the sight made him feel nauseous; one of the job requirements was not to vomit at the mere sight of blood. 

Seeing lights up ahead, his mood instantly improved, as the lights signified a safe location. He was glad to finally be finished with his first job. Well, the first step in the overall payment.

But then he stopped, fear trickling into his veins and freezing like ice. Breathing beginning to increase, he realizes something too late.

There are other colored lights present.

He stops, waiting. Waiting for something to happen. He was so close.

And then he hears it. The sound of someone approaching him from behind. Gulping, he plans to quickly hit the person and then make a dash for the safe lights, but all hope is drained when the person speaks.

“Turn around slowly.”

And he does, but does not put his hands up, a clear sign of surrender. He hasn’t been working his new job for a long time, but he was taught to never surrender to anyone. He knows that at least.

He looks up, and makes eye contact with the person. Dark eyes meet light eyes, and neither person breathes for a second. But police officer does; breathing steadily, he relaxes his stance and does not occasionally shift, proving how confident he is. But the other is the opposite.

He can see the officer squints his eyes ever so slightly, giving the quick notion of confusion. “Who are you.” He questions.

‘That’s right, I’m new so he doesn’t recognize me,’ he thinks smugly, and tries to casually back away.

But the tall officer seems this, and points it out by stepping closer and therefore revealing his gun. “Where is Baekhyun?” He asks.

I am trapped.

Without thinking, he fluently reaches into his other jacket pocket and pulls out a knife, and quickly slashes it across the officer’s face, causing the said person to fall back, covering his dark eyes. 

Hearing gunshots, he doesn’t think and simply runs towards the white lights and away from the flashing colored lights behind him, sweat now dripping from his face. Running onto a flat rooftop, he sits there for a long time, keeping his ears sharp for any telltale noises. Nothing.

Taking out his notebook once more, he goes to write in it, but hesitates.

What if….

He shakes his head, mentally dismissing the sudden idea, and takes his pencil and crosses out a name in his notebook.

Baekhyun.

“I should go back now and report, but I don’t really want to. Not yet anyway.” He says out loud, but still stands back up, and enters the building nearest to him, which coincidentally was the location he was looking for. 

And he puts his notebook back in his jacket pocket, along with his pencil and knife, but not before flipping to another blank page and writing ‘I am Luhan’.


	2. Chapter Two

This drink was too hot - he liked his coffee slightly chilled. Disappointed, the man named Oh Sehun pushed it away from him, deciding to drink it later when it was colder. He almost went to take a small sip from the papered container, but restrained himself. 

He was not a patient person. But he could wait. He was trained to wait. That was his job, after all.

He was currently at a cafe, seated by the window so that he could watch the people that were entering. Frowning, he tilted his laptop in a different direction, as the glare from the glass and sun was bothersome.

It was interfering with his work.

Subconsciously he lifted up his cup to his lips and took a small sip without meaning to; the foul tasting liquid slipped down his throat, causing him to cough. But he immediately stopped, as that would cause attention to himself.

And causing attention to himself was not apart of his job. 

Realizing his impatience, he stood up and went to the store counter, and requested ice. Once received, he walked back to his table and sat back down, every once in a while shifting in his chair, but overall remained still. Placing two ice cubes carefully in his coffee, he waited only three more minutes before drinking. 

He was impatient.

No, not over his coffee, although that was another source. 

He was impatient about a person. 

Opening a file on his laptop, he first made sure that no one was watching, and clicked on a certain name. Luhan, 24, male. 

It wasn’t actually too risky to open this file in public; Sehun had first made sure to find a table that had no security cameras pointing at in range, and also one that was secluded from most other people present in the cafe. Although he found it odd that there were no people by the window on a bright sunny day like this, he easily dismissed it. It was not a main concern. 

He didn’t really like to think any more than he absolutely had to - it might be one of his flaws, the way he saw it. 

Another reason why he was in a public place was so he could maintain his reputation as social - he needed to prove to others that he was a highly functional person, with the tendency of every so often taking the time to go to a cafe and order something, while working on his laptop, assumingly for work. And they would be correct, as this was his job.

He suddenly takes his cup and pretends to drink out of it, despite it being empty since ten minutes ago. Watching as someone in uniform walks in, he closes his laptop and puts his cup down, stretching, giving the impression of completion. 

Scratching the back of his neck in a casual way, he remains seated, trying not to be so obvious to the fact that he is watching the new person. For he was told to watch out for that type.

No, he already knew to watch out for police officers; he has been doing this job for years, and knew what to do and what not to do.

The officer and person at the counter exchanged a few words, greetings no doubt, but Sehun trained his ears to listen more carefully.

“ - yeah, I wonder why. Seems as if this city’s been getting more and more crowded now since they came here.” The officer was saying, while dually scanning the menu above him.

“So what, you needed a small break and came here?” The other person replied; Sehun didn’t even bother to look at him, it would be too obvious. Going to throw out his cup and napkins from his table, he caught even more conversation as he neared the counter, therefore nearing the two people.

“I can’t really say much, but we lost someone yesterday.” Said the tall officer, leaning heavily against the counter. 

Then they made eye contact, and dark eyes met dark eyes. 

Shifting his glance away from the other, Sehun threw out his trash and walked back to his table, gathering his laptop and walking out with a sound. 

‘He didn’t even recognize me,’ he thought smugly, but kept his face cold and blank. It was always like that. 

Luhan…..

Who exactly was he?

All Sehun knew was that he was hired two weeks ago because of some special circumstance. 

Interesting.

Feeling a small vibration in his pocket, he took out his phone to read the message.

It was from an unknown number.

Frowning, he paused his walking and tapped it, therefore selecting it.

‘It’s done’ was all it said.


	3. Chapter Three

A problem can be defined by one of two things, either by the severity of the issue or by how many people it affects. And Wolf 88 fit both descriptions. 

Placing his coffee mug on the table was the simplest thing to do - it was reflected by the final state of his mind, which was opposite to the rest of the atmosphere Enjoying the clicking sound the mug made as he placed it down, he grabbed his pen and began writing in a more scribble-like fashion than was necessary. The scribbling pattern became more and more intense as his frustration grew.

Pausing, he carefully slammed his pen down and took a large sip from his drink. 

He liked his coffee boiling hot.

He liked to think that it reflected his personality. Plus, the mug was blank of any design, signifying his status as an unmarried 24 year old male.

“Wu Yifan.”

An officer poked his head in the office, not bothering to knock; instead he remained persistently at the doorway. 

Looking up, Yifan sighed. Was it that time already? One glanced at the clock hanging on the wall answered his silent question.

“I should not have to remind you, being that your rank is higher than mine, but it is almost time for your meeting to start.”

“Yes, thank you for reminding me,” Yifan said, even though he was just about to go over to the conference room within the minute.

Watching the officer leave seemed to satisfy him, as it gave him more privacy to put away his papers and readjust his uniform.

He must look good in front of his subordinates.

He entered the room without hesitation, as he was used to being in charge of holding meetings, and today felt especially great.

Then he noticed something.

“Minseok!” He barked, calling attention to the only red haired male in the room, “Not to be rude, but what the hell happened to your face?”

“Um, I was chasing a suspicious person when they suddenly took a knife and - “

“Yah, save it for the meeting, okay?” Another dark haired person named Jongin rudely interrupted the shy male, and therefore attempted to cut off anymore talk for some reason. But unfortunately for him, it didn’t work.

‘Well, we are technically having a meeting right now since everyone is present,” Chanyeol pointed, waving his hand in the general direction of Yifan.

“Yes, but technically not, since Yifan has not yet officially started.” Jongin stubbornly continued, to which Chanyeol simply rolled his eyes to.

Minseok sat at the table, listening but not saying anything. He was always like that, as talking in front of a fairly large audience made him nervous.

“Alright, I am officially starting this meeting,” Yifan slammed a hand down on the table, causing Minseok to flinch and Jongin to smirk, “And Officer Kim, please do not address me so informally, however, you may do so after daily work hours.” He said, trying to maintain order while focusing on what he had mentally prepared for the meeting.

He wasn’t really bothered by the name jest - all of them were close friends since high school; it just so happened that they all took the police department profession.

They also often hung out together during their free time, whether it be at a park, a restaurant, or simply at home. 

“Alright, today’s topic is the gang Wolf 88,” Yifan began, while changing his view to meet the eyes of everyone in the room. “This is a continuation from last meeting’s topic, as it was very similar. However, we are addressing this topic again because of something that happened two days ago at……”

He looked around for his papers, before realizing that he had left them in his office.

“It’s alright, I’ve already the report.” Chanyeol spoke up from across the table.

Yifan glared. “Did anyone read the report?”

A few groans were all he received.

“Fine. Chanyeol, please continue if you know anything to add.”

“Why so informal?” Jongin shouted from the back, causing Yifan to blush, realizing his mistake.

He cleared his throat, nodding to Chanyeol to continue.

“At about ten at night two days ago, Baekhyun and another officer were investigating a money linked crime, when we suddenly lost all contact from them. And it’s quite obvious that Baekhyun isn’t here right now, so we don’t have any information to go on.” Chanyeol stated, leaning back in his chair.

Yifan cleared his throat again, signally his desire to speak. “So today our group has been assigned to investigate the area. Someone has already been to his house, and he is not there.”

“Um, I was also following someone that same night an hour after we lost contact from Baekhyun.” Minseok said.

“Hm, is that what happened to your face?”

He nodded.

“Is it possible that he might be a member of Wolf 88?”

Minseok shook his head. “I don’t know. I couldn’t really tell for sure. Besides, even though it was dark, I could still see his red sweatshirt, one that was clearly not a gang outfit.” He said, referring to the black sleeveless sweatshirt bearing the big letters ‘Wolf 88’ on the back that they always wore when doing things.

They continued to plan and talk for about forty-five more minutes, discussing what to do later that day. When it was finished, Yifan stood up to make a final statement.

“Alright, so…..” He trailed off, thinking of how to close the meeting, but failed to quickly think of a closing statement. “Okay, we’re good.” He finally said, and left the conference room, heading for his office. Once seated back in his chair, he took a sip from his coffee, and then instantly spit it back into the mug in reflex. He he forgotten that it would cold by the time he would be back. 

For it was his job, after all, to determine time.

He frowned. He liked his coffee boiling hot.


	4. Chapter Four

He had a choice, they had said. While that statement would normally be perceived as friendly and favorable, he could easily detect the malice it contained as he stood there, listening but not watching. For the person that had informed him of his choice was right behind him, holding a knife to his back.

There were two people in front of him, only ten feet away, a man and a woman. Even though they were mostly concealed by the large red sweatshirt and hat they wore, he could easily determine the gender of each opposition. And that was important. 

It was his job, after all, to be able to determine the physical profiles of others.

Without moving too much, he carefully shifted slightly on one foot, meticulously paying attention to the subtle movement. Doing so, this allowed him to feel the object in his sweater pocket, a small notebook. 

Without turning his head, his glanced around at his setting; only the red outfits of the two people stood out in the dark alley. For despite the time of day being only noon, the cool brick building generously gave shade to the group of people whose sweating appearances greatly demanded it, resulting in a dark coloring of visible light. 

“You have a choice.” The person behind him reminded him again, digging the knife deeper into his back. “Give us the money, or you’ll be killed.”

Ah, so they finally told me what my choice was. That’s a start.

“No.” He said coldly, purposefully not being clear on his answer. While the person behind him was obviously not visible, his motive was. The two people in front of him were now eight feet away from him. 

“No? I don’t think you really know - “

Without letting the person behind him finish, he swiftly took a knife from the back pocket in his jeans and flipped it in a fashion that immediately silenced his opposition. The blood from the person’s neck splattered in small messy spots across his attacker’s face, almost blinding him.

He turned back around just as the person behind him fell to the hard ground, dead from a slit neck.

“I guess we have no choice. Keep the fucking money,” the man in front of him spat, and walked away, pulling the woman away from the sight. However, he didn’t stop watching them until they were completely out of his vision.

It was his job, after all, to be extremely cautious.

Bending down to better view the person he had just killed, he searched their neck for a few moments before pulling out a large dog tag necklace. Taking out his notebook and putting his knife back without cleaning it, he recorded the person’s name and then crossed it out, signaling death. 

‘I am Tao’ he wrote.

5 hours later

He hated the new member. 

Taking a long drink from his glass, Tao watched the man out of the corner of his eye, while doing so making it extremely obvious. The person he was staring at had noticed, and it was obviously making him uncomfortable. 

“Luhan!” Tao could tell it was Jongdae by the slightly high pitched tone his voice gave off. Tao turned his attention to Jongdae, as he was approaching the person that he had been watching before.

“H-hello, Jongdae, how are you?” Luhan half got up out of his chair, stuttering.

Tao rolled his eyes; yet another reason for disliking Luhan - he was too polite. 

“Uh, great, Luhan. Junmyeon is asking for you in his room.” Jongdae admitted, causing Tao to set down his glass, interested. Leader was asking for him? Luhan? The new guy? 

He watched as the addressed person slowly stood up, fear obviously drawn across his face, and made his way out of the room. The room itself was medium in regularity, with a few tables and a counter, filled with alcoholic drinks. He was drinking some type of alcoholic drink; he didn’t even bother checking what kind is was, he just grabbed it off the counter.

Tao hated coffee.

Quite a random thought, but he just couldn’t stand the substance. Ice cold or boiling hot, either type disgusted him.

Another thing that disgusted him was people getting an advantage for something they had not worked for. 

Like Luhan.

He hated the new member.


	5. Chapter Five

Nervousness can be defined as the state of one being easily agitated or alarmed, so that term might be the incorrect one to use for the person named Luhan. No, he was not agitated - was experiencing worry about something with an uncertain outcome, so anxious would be the proper word to describe his state at the moment.

He was anxious about what Junmyeon would say to him, how he would deal with his part failure. He was supposed to finish the job, but instead he was unable to complete it, and instead killed a police officer. 

It was almost an accident.

It was almost an accident, the way he carefully carried out his job. But he was too careful, as the instructions weren’t too clear to him, and now he was about to get in trouble.

Rubbing his sweating palms on his jeans, he made his way to the elevator, doing his best to ignore all of the stares he was getting from the others in the dark room. For there was one person who had always stared at him since day one, and that was the man named Tao. He knew that much.

Despite the basement of the building being poorly lit and quite messy, the rest of the spacious building was quite the opposite, instead it was very luxurious. 

The elevator itself hosted many mirrors instead of regular walls; no matter which way Luhan turned, he had to constantly see his reflection, which in his mind, demanded attention. Finally choosing not to childishly stare at the floor for the entire time he was in there, he lifted up his head and met his own eyes. The reflection stared back at him with large brown orbs, keeping a steady glance. 

The reason for not wanting to stare at the mirrors surrounding him for too long was for the simple reason of appearance. He had used to be shy and embarrassed about his feminine body and face. But soon after realizing how many men and women he attracted because of it, he learned to like his appearance, and therefore wore things to fit his style more. 

However, he was a bit intimidated by the people in this group to begin with, as they were the total opposite of him. Especially the one named Tao.

Stepping out just as the elevator doors opened, Luhan did his best to remember the way to Junmyeon’s office. He knew it was on the fifteenth floor, just as he knew that the leader of Wolf 88 also lived in this building. The building itself was under the false name of SM Entertainment, and therefore was never really bothered by the public. That way the real purpose of the place could easily function without error or interruption. 

Wincing slightly as his shoes clicked heavily on the smooth tiled floor, he turned a few wrong ways before finally finding the office. Surprisingly there seemed to be no one else on the fifteenth floor at all.

But he hesitated before knocking on the white door, as he did not know what the person inside the office would say to him, how he would address his failure. 

Because on his first job, Luhan had failed.

Would he be punished?

“Come in.”

Luan felt icy water mentally wash over him as his name was beckoned from inside the office. He had only spoke with the man named Junmyeon two times before; none were pleasant. This would be his third.

And so he obeyed, opening the door quickly despite the great temptation to enter the room at a much slower pace than his heart was beating at.

As this was his first time being able to see the leader of Wolf 88’s office, he was awed at the simple yet expensive aura it had. Everything was white, from the desk to the rug to the shiny vase on the left wall. His ears twitched as he heard an odd sound from behind him; a short glance informed him that it was a small decorative fountain, spewing a trickle of water on a table. A green and purple plant matched the setting quite peacefully, making Luhan temporarily forget his worry.

“What happened to the money?” Junmyeon growled suddenly from behind his desk, causing the icy water around Luhan to freeze. 

Attempting to thaw it out with words, he spoke truthfully, “I do not have it. I was unable to collect it as they threatened to shoot me if I did not back away. I thought that I could always have the chance again to take it more slyly, rather than me being dead with no chance later to do so.” He spoke very formally in attempt to convey his apology to his leader. 

“Please forgive me,” he decided to add.

The blonde behind the desk sighed. “I already know what happened, Luhan. I sent someone else this morning to retrieve the money, since I doubted that you would be able to on your first job. Nevertheless, I am still disappointed. I thought that your sister’s death would be enough motivation for you to do your best.”

Luhan flinched.

“Anything else you wish to tell me?”

“I killed an officer.” Luhan whispered.

Junmyeon paused. “What?”

“I killed an officer,” he repeated louder, “As I was dealing with trying to get the money, a police officer appeared, and the other people ran away. He stepped close to me, and I panicked, and so I took my knife, and….”

“Finish that sentence, Luhan.”

“What?”

“Finish your sentence, so that you make what you did final.” Junmyeon commanded. 

“I killed Baekhyun.” Luhan threw his notebook onto the blonde’s desk, which automatically opened to the first page, the only page which something was written on.

“Baekhyun……” The leader read the word written in the notebook.

It was completely silent for a few minutes.

“Fine. From now on, you’ll do better. I know you’ve only been working here for about two weeks, but you’ll have to improve, or else we have no need for you. Understand?”

Luhan quickly nodded.

“I asked Oh Sehun and Huang Zitao to train and help you for a few days. Make sure that you try that. Now leave.”

Luhan bowed and left the room, the icy water already melting off of him. He was safe.

For now.


End file.
